Just Say Yes
by gayforfabray
Summary: Finn is new at McKinley High and immediately sets his sights on Rachel Berry. Rachel, however, is very much in love with her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. Not that it will stop Finn from pursuing Rachel... AU. Stalker!Finn.
1. Making Enemies

**A/N:** I've been working on this for a while now, but then 'Hurricane' took over. Now I can focus on this one again, though. I quite like it, even if Finn tends to give me the creeps from time to time (more of that in later chapters). I should also mention that I have no beta and I always triple check for any mistakes but if you do find one, I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**A/N2:** The title is from a Snow Patrol song (Just Say Yes).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Rachel! Hey, Rachel!"

Rachel turned around and saw Mr. Schuester waving her over. She sighed and made her way over to the teacher. There was a tall boy she didn't know standing next to him and he was smiling at her. She returned a polite smile before addressing Mr. Schuester. "Yes, Mr. Schue?"

"Rachel, this is Finn Hudson," William said, motioning at the boy. "Finn, this is Rachel Berry, captain of the glee club." Finn was still smiling at her. "He just transferred here and he's interested in joining glee so I figured I'd get you to show him around, is that okay?"

She had really hoped to spend her free period sitting on the bleachers, watching Quinn do her sexy cheerleading thing, but a potential glee member was something she, as captain, couldn't exactly pass up on so she nodded with a fake smile. "That's perfectly okay, Mr. Schuester."

"Great, okay, I'll see you both in glee tomorrow," he said, patting Finn on the back before walking toward Miss Pillsbury's office. Rachel stopped herself from rolling her eyes and looked up at the tall boy.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, totally," Finn said eagerly.

"Okay, let's get going."

She showed him the classrooms, the choir room, the auditorium and the cafeteria before taking him outside because he wanted to see the football field. She should have known he was a football player. They walked onto the field and Rachel briefly pointed out the locker rooms before looking at the Cheerios.

"Those are the Cheerios, the best cheerleading squad in the United States. Their coach, Sue Sylvester, is without a doubt the most insane woman I've ever come across but she's also extremely talented at what she does," she explained, trying not to stare at Quinn too much.

"Cool."

"Yes, so, is there anything else you'd like to see?" Rachel asked, having finally succeeded in looking away from her girlfriend.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Uh, I wanna join the football team so, like, where's the coach?"

"That would be the boy's locker room. I'll walk you; I have to go in that direction anyway."

The bell rang and the hallways filled with students rushing to get outside, to freedom. Rachel tried to hold a conversation with Finn but found that he either didn't understand what she said or he began rambling on about some sort of video game so she gave up. They reached the locker rooms and stopped walking.

"Well, just go inside and I'm sure you'll find Coach Beiste," Rachel said, relieved that this tour had come to an end.

"Alright, yeah. Cool. So, I'll see you in glee tomorrow, right?"

"Of course."

"Cool. Thanks for, uh, for the tour," Finn said with a goofy smile.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your day," Rachel replied, returning a small smile.

"Okay."

Finn waved before he entered the room and Rachel rolled her eyes as soon as he disappeared from view. She hoped he could at least sing. She made her way over to the girls' locker room and waited outside until finally, fifteen minutes later, the cheerleaders started to emerge.

Most girls ignored her, which she didn't mind. Ever since she started dating Quinn they had at least stopped making her life a living hell but she had absolutely no desire to interact with them.

"Hey Frodo."

"Hello Santana, Brittany."

"Rachie!" Brittany squealed as she pulled her into a crushing hug. Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's obvious like for Rachel but didn't say anything. Rachel, who by now was used to Brittany's displays of affection towards her, returned the hug but was slightly relieved when she was let go.

"We saw you on the field earlier, who was that tall boy?" Brittany asked.

"Finn Hudson, a transfer student. Mr. Schuester asked me to show him around since he is thinking about joining glee club."

"Exciting," Santana uttered, looking completely bored. "Anyway, we gotta run. Q won't be long," she said as the duo walked past Rachel. "See you tomorrow."

"Have a pleasant evening!" Rachel called after them.

"Bye Rach!" Brittany yelled out before they turned the corner, leaving Rachel alone again.

She removed her mobile phone from her pocket and randomly scrolled through her pictures while she waited for the cheerleading captain to come out.

A hand came down on her shoulder and she jumped, turning around to scowl at the offender.

"Finn?"

"Hey Rachel, what're you still doing here?"

"Oh, um, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, okay. Your boyfriend?"

Rachel frowned at his question. "N-no, not my boyfriend."

Finn smiled widely at her. "Cool. So, like, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No, I do not have a boyfriend."

"That's awesome."

Rachel failed to see the awesomeness but she made a jerky motion with her head that vaguely resembled a nod anyway. Before either of them could say any more a door closed nearby, making them both turn towards the sound.

"Quinn," Rachel mumbled, relieved.

"Hey Rach," the cheerleader said to her girlfriend while eyeing Finn warily. "Who's this?"

"Ah, um, Finn Hudson, he's a transfer student. Mr. Schue asked me to show him around earlier," she explained. "Finn, this is Quinn Fabray. She's also in glee club."

Finn briefly ogled Quinn, who rolled her eyes in annoyance, before shooting her a goofy smirk. "Hi."

"Hello..."

"You're a cheerleader?"

Quinn nodded tersely.

"That's cool."

"Sure..."

Rachel cleared her throat and grabbed onto Quinn's forearm. "Right, well, we should go. Goodbye again, Finn. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, okay. Um, which way is the parking lot?" Finn asked.

"We're going that way, too, just follow us."

He smiled at the girls and together they made their way out to the already deserted parking lot. Quinn and Rachel walked towards Quinn's red Beetle VW when Finn spoke again. "Cool car," he said. "Is it yours, Rachel?"

"It's mine," Quinn said, already disliking this guy. They stopped near the car and Quinn hovered beside Rachel. Finn looked like he wanted to speak again so she quickly opened the passenger door for Rachel. The smaller girl gave her a grateful smile.

"See you tomorrow, Finn," she said before getting into the car. Quinn slammed the door and glared at Finn before she rounded the car and got into the driver's seat. Finn stood in the same place until they were out of view before he went to his own banged up truck.

* * *

The next day Quinn kept spotting Finn from the corner of her eye every time she was with Rachel, which wasn't as much as she would like. At lunch they sat down with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike when Finn lumbered up with a full lunch tray.

"Rachel, hey," was the first thing he said. Santana frowned at Quinn, motioning her head in the tall boy's direction. Quinn shrugged but shifted closer to her girlfriend.

"Hello Finn," Rachel replied courteously.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Um, no, I guess not..."

"Great!"

Rachel could practically hear Quinn grit her teeth as the boy sat down on the other side of Rachel and she inconspicuously moved her right hand under the table to let it rest on Quinn's thigh. She gave it a squeeze, trying to placate her girlfriend.

"Hello, I'm Kurt, and you are?"

Everyone looked at Finn, who apparently hadn't realised he had been spoken to since he was still staring at Rachel while shovelling fries into his mouth. Kurt frowned and cleared his throat. "Excuse me? Hi?"

Finn finally looked around and found that all eyes were on him. He blinked. "Huh?"

Santana snorted at his obliviousness.

"I tried to introduce myself. I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied kindly.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Finn Hudson," Finn said, glancing at Kurt with a curious look on his face.

"I'm Mercedes Jones," Mercedes said in an attempt to defuse the awkwardness. Finn smiled at her and then the rest of the kids began introducing themselves. They talked a bit about glee club before the bell rang and they went their separate ways.

Santana pulled Quinn aside after AP Literature, ducking inside an empty girls' bathroom. Quinn frowned at her best friend and waited for her to speak with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently. She wanted to make it to glee in time to prevent Finn from sitting anywhere near Rachel.

"What's the new kid's deal?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"He's so all over Frodo, it's disgusting to look at. It's one thing seeing you drooling over her, don't tell anyone I said this but yeah, you two are hot together, that jolly green giant though? Ugh, so gross."

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair before shrugging. "It'll blow over. I mean, the guy tried out for QB, he'll hook up with a Cheerio and leave Rach alone."

"What if he goes after her?"

"I don't know, San. She doesn't like him, that much I do know, so I guess I'm not worried."

"Alright, just checking," Santana said as she looked in the mirror and winked at herself. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just know that B and I have your back, if the douche decides to put the moves on our hobbit."

"Thanks," replied Quinn unsurely. "Now let's go, I don't wanna be late for glee."

"God, eager much?" Santana mumbled as she followed Quinn outside.

"I may not be worried about Finn, but I still don't want him around Rachel."

* * *

Santana slid in between Finn and the doorway and quickly took the seat on Rachel's left, earning a few curious glances from the others. She ignored them and watched Quinn hurry past the large boy to sit on her usual spot to Rachel's right. Rachel frowned at the two cheerleaders and offered Finn, who was obviously making his way over to her, an apologetic smile. He glared at the Cheerios and begrudgingly took the seat behind Rachel.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

"What was what about?" Quinn tried to look innocent but Rachel saw right through her. The smaller girl gave her a 'don't play stupid with me' look and she caved. "I didn't want Finn to sit next to you," she whispered, looking behind them to see Finn staring at the back of Rachel's head. She snarled at him and he blinked at her before looking away.

"Quinn..."

"The guy's totally into you, Berry. Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Santana interjected.

"I-I don't, no. No. He's just being nice, that's all."

Rachel had noticed the attention she'd gotten from Finn but didn't think he wanted more from her than a potential friendship. The fact that Quinn and now Santana acted overprotective of her seemed laughable to her.

Santana scoffed before turning her attention to Brittany, who had flopped down next to her. Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "Come on, Rach. He couldn't be more obvious."

"Quinn, I'm not continuing this ridiculous conversation with you. Even if he is vying for my attention, may I remind you that I'm very much unavailable and have absolutely no interest in possible suitors."

The blonde couldn't help but smile at Rachel after that ridiculous but endearing speech. Rachel returned the smile and Quinn decided to drop the subject for now.

* * *

During the rest of the week Finn subtly tried to get closer to Rachel under the guise of needing help with his singing, mostly under the watchful eyes of Quinn, Brittany and Santana until Rachel got fed up with them and told them to stop following her. So far Finn hadn't tried anything so the three friends kept their distance to avoid the wrath of Rachel.

The weekend came and Quinn was set to spend her Saturday with Rachel. They decided to go to the mall, Rachel needed new clothes and Quinn was more than happy to help her pick out some things.

After a tiresome afternoon, during which both girls had bought a good amount of clothes, they stopped by the Lima Bean to rest their weary limbs and get refreshed. While Quinn went to get their drinks Rachel searched the room for a table, smiling when she found the perfect spot in the back. She lifted their bags and made her way over to the free table. By the time she had shoved all of the bags in the corner someone sat down in the seat opposite hers. She straightened and smiled until she realised it wasn't Quinn who had joined her, but none other than Finn Hudson.

"Finn? W-what are you doing here?"

"Hey Rach," he said with his typical goofy smile. "I saw you in here when I passed by the window so I figured I'd come in and say hi."

"Oh, uh, hi."

"Can I get you anything to drink? My treat."

"That's really kind of you but I'm here with Quinn and she's currently getting our drinks so I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"Oh. Quinn, huh? Did you guys go shopping together?" he asked with a nod towards the shopping bags.

"Yes, we did."

"That's nice. You spend, like, a lot of time with her, don't you?"

Rachel frowned at him. Did he not know she was in a relationship with Quinn? Was he really that oblivious? It wasn't like they were overly affectionate in public but they certainly didn't hide the fact that they were together. However, she couldn't think of a specific time where she actually _told_ him Quinn was her girlfriend.

"Well, yes. It is customary to want to spend time with one's significant other so..."

"Oh right."

She could tell he hadn't understood what she had said and sighed warily. She saw Quinn coming towards them with two drinks in her hands and a serious scowl on her face. This probably wasn't going to end too well. "Look, Finn, maybe you should go."

"Why? I just got here," he said, stretching his gigantic legs under the table and bumping against Rachel's leg while doing so. Instead of removing his leg he merely smirked and pressed closer.

"I know but Quinn's –"

"Rach, I'm sure Quinn won't mind. She gets to spend more than enough time with you, she can share."

"I highly doubt it," Rachel murmured under her breath as Quinn finally reached their table. She put the two coffee-filled mugs down and sat down in the chair next to Rachel's, looking ready to throw Finn out herself if need be.

"Hudson, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to talk to Rach, that's all."

"_Rach?_" Quinn asked incredulously, looking from Finn to Rachel. "He's calling you Rach now?"

Rachel shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of this. She knew Quinn could get possessive of her and honestly, she didn't mind, but when Finn was around the other girl picked apart every word and every look just to find something to complain or warn her about. Granted, his continuous presence was starting to get on her nerves but she refused to believe that the boy was benign like Quinn and Santana suggested.

"You call her that all the time," Finn said, not realising that Quinn was about to murder him.

"Finn, this really isn't the right time," Rachel said quickly, before Quinn could respond. "We'll talk on Monday, okay?"

Finn's brow knitted in confusion. Rachel was looking at him with wide brown eyes and Quinn was trying to kill him by glaring at him. "Um, I guess," he muttered disappointedly as he got up, hitting his knee on the table and pretending nothing happened. "Oh hey! Can I, like, call you, maybe?"

The sound of teeth grinding hit her ears and Rachel glanced at her girlfriend, she looked every bit the Ice Queen that she used to be. She quickly nodded, trying to get the tall boy away from the seething girl. "Fine, call me later." She grabbed a pen from one of the bags and hastily scribbled down her phone number on a napkin, handing it over to Finn with a grimace.

He took the napkin and smiled widely, finally walking away but not before having winked at Rachel.

"You gave him your number? Are you serious?"

Rachel huffed, getting tired of Quinn's irate behaviour. "Will you stop acting like a crazy person? There is nothing wrong with Finn!"

"That's because you're always trying to see the good in people! He's a creep, Rachel. I don't want him anywhere near you."

"I know you're used to everyone bending backwards to fulfil your wishes but we are in a relationship and you can't control me or who I spend time with!"

Quinn scowled at Rachel. She didn't like feeling incapable and she didn't know how to make her girlfriend realise that she was right. What she did know was that anger wasn't the way to go about this; it would only push the smaller girl in the direction of Finn and she did not want that. "Fine," Quinn sighed. "Have it your way, Rachel."


	2. Spitting Games

**A/N: **Wow. I was a bit unsure whether people would like this but I guess I didn't have to worry. Thank you all so much for the reviews/alerts!  
Um, Finn gets creepier in this one... Enjoy? ;)

(Also, title = Snow Patrol song. _Again_.)

* * *

As far as Rachel was concerned, Finn was a good friend. They hung out now and then, the brunette making sure her girlfriend was far far away if they did, and she had suggested to Mr. Schuester that he make Finn co-captain because she thought he was so dedicated to glee.

They were in her room, working on next week's glee assignment when Finn cleared his throat loudly. "Rach, can I ask you something?" he asked, putting down his sheet music on her desk.

Rachel frowned at him and nodded, wondering what he was about to ask that caused the usually goofy boy to adopt a serious look instead.

"Okay, so, I've been thinking about this a lot lately and, like, I mean, we get along great, right?"

Again, Rachel nodded.

Finn smiled at that. "Yeah, so, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go out with me, like, on a date?"

The brunette blinked at him. He wanted to go on a _date_? "U-um, I'm flattered, Finn, but—"

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I just, like, want to make you smile and stuff. Come on, Rach, don't tell me you don't feel the same way."

She slowly shook her head, seeing the boy's hopeful grin fade. "I'm sorry, I'm in a relationship. I-I thought you knew."

Obviously the tall boy had remained completely oblivious to her relationship with Quinn, maybe because he didn't want to see it or, well, it could've been Rachel's fault because when she was around Finn, she avoided her girlfriend. He looked like he was wracking his brain, trying to figure out who it was that Rachel was dating and she sighed. "It's Quinn. Quinn is my girlfriend," she supplied.

"Wait, what? You're _gay_?"

"I prefer not to label my sexuality but for the sake of this conversation, yes, I'm gay."

"But, but... No, this isn't how this is supposed to go!"

His cheeks were turning red and his confused look turned into what Rachel thought was a look of severe constipation. She felt sorry for him but there was nothing she could do about this. She wouldn't jeopardise her relationship, not for anything or anyone.

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"This is a joke, isn't it?"

Rachel looked stunned. He still wouldn't accept the truth. Maybe Quinn had been right about him? She preferred to give him the benefit of the doubt and shook her head negatively.

"But isn't that what girls do when they don't wanna go out with a guy? They tell them they're gay, it's like the best excuse."

"It's not an excuse. Look, I get that this may be hard for you, but Finn, I wouldn't lie about something like this. Quinn is... I love her. I'm truly am sorry for not telling you sooner, I thought it was rather obvious, but apparently it wasn't."

"Can't you give me one chance? Just one date? I could be the best thing that ever happened to you!"

Her eyes widened at the statement and she shot up off of her bed where she had been sitting. "Okay, um, I think it might be best if we call it a day. We can do the finishing touches during glee tomorrow."

She waited for Finn to rise, which he reluctantly did with a pathetic pout. "Think about it, okay?" he said before leaving Rachel's room. She was sure that he could see himself out and she let herself fall back onto her bed. With a groan she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. What a mess.

* * *

The next morning she saw Quinn waiting by her locker. Her girlfriend was smiling at her and she heaved a sigh, knowing that she would have to tell her about Finn asking her out.

"Hey Quinn," she said as the blonde stepped aside so that she could open her locker.

"You look tense," Quinn said, narrowing her eyes at the smaller girl. "Did something happen last night?"

Rachel deposited her bag inside her locker and turned to face Quinn. "I'll tell you if you promise not to act rashly."

"What did he do?"

Quinn's tone was short and clipped, her eyes glinting and her posture beyond tense. She was every bit the Quinn that she used to be a year ago. It always amazed Rachel how the blonde could so easily revert back to the HBIC persona, but at least now her anger wasn't directed at Rachel. Thank god for small mercies.

"He asked me out," she said quickly, "But! Quinn, he didn't know we're together, okay? It wasn't his fault."

"How could he not know we're together?"

"I-I don't know."

"You didn't tell him?"

Whoops. "Well, n-no, I figured it was quite obvious. Then again, when I spent time with Finn you were never around so he might have gotten the wrong impression..."

"Right." Quinn was trying to calm herself down, something that Rachel appreciated greatly. "Okay. He asked you out, you said no, right?"

"Of course!" Rachel grasped Quinn's hand and looked into her hazel eyes. "Quinn, I love you. You have _nothing_ to worry about."

"I love you, too," Quinn muttered with a soft smile. Rachel returned the smile and pulled on Quinn's hand, pulling her closer before rising up on her tip-toes and placing a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips. She backed away but got pulled back in by Quinn, who wasn't content with a soft kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and moaned into the kiss.

"Please, get a room."

Quinn opened an eye and found Santana standing there. She promptly ignored her best friend and went back to the task at hand.

"Seriously, stop it!"

She felt Rachel smile and briefly tightened her grip on Rachel's waist before reluctantly breaking the kiss. "What do you want?" she asked Santana, looking over Rachel's shoulder.

"Good morning to you, too," Santana groused. "Quinn, can I have a word, in private?"

"Why?"

"Just, get over here!"

Rachel smiled at Quinn and removed her arms from around the girl's neck. "Go on, I'm going to go to class. You know I'm not happy unless I'm at least fifteen minutes early." She gave her girlfriend a small push towards Santana and walked in the opposite direction.

She watched Rachel until she rounded a corner and then glared at Santana. "What is it?"

Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's hostility and casually leaned against the wall. "I walked past Finnept and his band of merry idiots in the parking lot; I overheard him nagging about Berry and her lady-boner for you and how it isn't right." Quinn narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "He said he was going to win her over somehow."

"I knew he was up to something with Rachel," Quinn said lowly. "God, I told her to stay away from him!"

"Yeah, since when does her royal Berryness take orders?" Santana quipped.

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "At least she's beginning to notice what a creep he is. She told me he asked her out last night and apparently he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Look, I'll keep an eye out, okay? I won't let him do anything to your midget."

She got an appreciative smile from Quinn and, in an uncharacteristic display of affection, squeezed the blonde's shoulder before walking away. The bell rang and Quinn hurried to make it to her first class, which she unfortunately didn't share with her girlfriend.

* * *

Things remained relatively quiet. Finn wasn't around Rachel that often, though he kept shooting her those annoying wounded lapdog looks that made Quinn want to castrate him. Rachel was sympathetic but seemingly kept her distance, which made her possessive girlfriend sleep easier at night.

Until a distraught-looking Rachel walked onto the field during Cheerios practise, blatantly ignoring Coach Sylvester's barks of annoyance to reach her girlfriend. "Rach? What's wrong?"

The smaller girl pulled Quinn with her, putting some distance between them and the curious Cheerios. She wordlessly handed Quinn a black and white picture.

Quinn looked at what appeared to be a picture of Rachel and Quinn, both asleep in what she knew was Rachel's bed. The main focus of the shot had clearly been Rachel; Quinn was barely visible curled up behind her girlfriend. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, and looked back at Rachel.

"It was in my locker and no, I don't know who it's from," Rachel said, already having guessed what the other girl was going to ask. Quinn turned her gaze back to the picture and clenched her jaw.

"Do you remember when this happened?" Quinn asked.

"Last Thursday. You gave me your shirt to sleep in, remember?"

Quinn squinted at the picture and saw the well-worn grey Spider-Man shirt that Rachel was wearing. She smiled at the memory of giving it to Rachel because the girl had demanded something that smelled like Quinn to sleep in. "We slept with the window open," Quinn murmured.

"Yeah."

With a sigh, the blonde handed the picture back to Rachel. She had a feeling that Finn was behind this but she had absolutely no proof and telling Rachel would surely result in a fight, one she didn't care to have, so she silently took Rachel's hand and walked over to Coach Sylvester, who had gone back to shouting abuse at the cheerleaders.

"Q, what is the garden gnome doing on my field?"

Rachel bristled at the nickname but remained silent.

"I have to go," Quinn stated.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you said you had to go, which would be impossible because my head Cheerio wouldn't dream of leaving practise early unless she was in the act of dying a horrible death which had most likely been caused by falling off the top of the pyramid."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Sue's diatribe and shrugged. "It's an emergency. Santana can take over."

Sue's eyes narrowed dramatically and she poked Quinn in the shoulder. "You're the head cheerleader, Fabray. If you leave now, I'll have to rethink my decision and give the position to Santana."

"Quinn..."

"No, it's fine," she said to Rachel before turning back to the coach. "Do what you have to do."

Sue Sylvester watched, her left eye twitching, as her best Cheerios captain walked away from her with that ridiculous Berry girl beside her. She snarled and brought her megaphone up to her lips. "Sandbags, you're up!"

* * *

"Quinn, you didn't have to do that," Rachel said softly as they left the field. She could see Quinn's jaw working back and forth and she pulled her to a stop. "Quinn."

"I'm taking you home. Are your dads back from work yet?"

"Quinn, will you just talk to me!" Rachel stomped her foot in frustration.

"Rachel, listen to me. This isn't a joke. Someone took a picture of you sleeping. Do you understand how fucking insane that is!?" Quinn was angry; angry that she let this happen. She was supposed to protect Rachel and now some Edward Cullen-wannabe was after her girlfriend. When she looked at the brunette she could see the girl's lower lip tremble and she sighed, running her free hand through her hair in frustration. "Rach, I'm sorry."

Rachel gave Quinn a watery smile and shrugged. "I do understand how insane this is. I-I just... I'm scared."

"I know," Quinn replied softly and pulled Rachel into her arms. She rested her head atop Rachel's and sighed. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she mumbled. "We'll find out who's behind this and put an end to it."

Little did Quinn know that it was only the beginning.

* * *

"My parents are going to a college reunion this weekend," Rachel said, fluttering her eyelashes at her girlfriend. "Would you like to keep me company?"

Quinn chuckled and nodded, squeezing Rachel's hand softly. "When would you like me to come?"

"Ew, gross!" Santana exclaimed as she plopped down on the chair to Quinn's left. "Enough with the sex talk already."

Quinn felt her cheeks going red. "No, tha-that wasn't what I meant... You know that's not what I meant, right Rach?"

Rachel gave her an indulgent smile and nodded. "Of course, baby."

"Whatever," Santana muttered as she glanced at her nails.

"But, now that Santana has mentioned it..." Rachel muttered, leaning closer to Quinn. "You will be coming_. Multiple times_."

Quinn coughed, having nearly choked on her own saliva, and did her best to ignore Santana's sniggers as she turned to Rachel. "_Rachel_!" she hissed. "Don't... Why would you...?"

Rachel smiled at her flustered girlfriend and patted her thigh. "I was merely informing you of our activities this weekend. I find it best to give you the time to prepare, both mentally and physically, in order to insure maximum pleasure for the both of us."

One look at Quinn's face had Santana doubled over in her chair. "Priceless!" she managed to squeeze out in between fits of laughter. Quinn groaned and sank further into her seat, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

Soon the rest of the glee club arrived and Brittany took her seat next to Santana, which distracted the girl from continuing to make fun of Quinn. Finn took his usual seat behind Rachel under the watchful eyes of Quinn. Mr. Schuester entered and started writing on the white board.

He underlined the word 'duets' a couple of times and turned to face the kids with a large smile.

"I want all of you to prepare a duet by the end of the week, and no, you can't choose your partners. The hat will decide!"

Everyone groaned when he pulled out the dreaded hat with their names in. Quinn glanced at Rachel, as the girl stood to go pick her partner, and hoped that she wouldn't get paired up with Finn.

"Santana," Rachel read out loud. She looked up from the small piece of paper and tentatively smiled at Santana. The other girl merely sighed, rolled her eyes and then shrugged, which was more than Rachel had hoped for. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief as her girlfriend sat back down, only to choke on the air when Finn, who was now standing near the piano, called out her name.

"What?" she croaked while Rachel thumped her back.

"Finn and Quinn," Mr. Schuester repeated and wrote down their names on a piece of paper. Finn grumbled under his breath and returned to his chair.

"Shit, Q. Better hope you don't end up locked in Fudson's cellar while he claims your girl," Santana muttered next to her. Quinn shushed her friend and glared at Finn.

"Alright guys, now that you're all paired up you can use the time that's left to discuss song choices!"

There was a flurry of movement as everyone teamed up and isolated themselves from the rest of the group. Rachel ruffled Quinn's hair as she passed by her to go sit with Santana and gave her a sympathetic look. Quinn took a calming breath and turned around to face her duet partner.

"Let's get this over with," she said, unable to stop herself from glaring at Finn.

Finn looked just as unhappy as Quinn and they spent their time grouching in their chairs, not saying a word to one another until two minutes before the bell rang. "No love songs, Hudson."

"As if I'd want to sing a love song with you."

"Great. I'll see you later," Quinn mumbled, already out of her chair. She spotted Rachel waiting by the door and she quickly grabbed her backpack and joined her girlfriend.

"Quinnie! Ready for a weekend of unadulterated fun?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be," she mumbled, causing Rachel to pout.

"You don't want to spend the weekend with me?"

"Aw baby, I'm sorry. Of course I want to spend the weekend with you," Quinn quickly replied, pulling them to a halt in order to face Rachel. "I love spending time with you," she said with a small smile before leaning forward to place a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

Rachel's pout disappeared and she wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her into a tight hug. After a while Rachel leaned back slightly and tugged on Quinn's collar. Quinn got the hint and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

They kissed languidly and since the hallway was deserted they took their time. When Quinn broke the kiss and opened her eyes again she spotted Finn Hudson looking at them from a distance.

"What the fuck," she hissed, causing Rachel to turn around and locate the source of Quinn's annoyance.

"Oh... Um," she stuttered, not at all liking the fact that he's been watching them kiss. "Perhaps we should go home now."

Quinn took a calming breath and nodded stiffly. She was using all of her self-control not to march right over to Finn and punch him in his perverted baby-face. "Let's go."

She shot a glare at Finn before she followed Rachel towards the exit. She could somewhat handle him trying to get Rachel's attention but she didn't know how to feel about him just standing there, motionlessly, staring at them. It did, however, expel any doubt in her mind that he was the one who took that picture of them asleep in Rachel's room.

Rachel was relieved when they reached Quinn's car and she hastily got inside, looking out the window to see if Finn has followed them outside. He was nowhere in sight and she sighed. "That was creepy," she said as Quinn got in and started the car.

"Yeah, it was."

It took Quinn a while to shake the uneasy feeling of being watched but eventually she allowed herself to relax and enjoy her alone time with Rachel.

* * *

Quinn made her way down the stairs in the middle of the night. She'd spend the entire day in bed (or in the shower, or on Rachel's desk, or on the couch, or on the floor, or in the kitchen) with Rachel and they both had a wicked case of the munchies.

Since Quinn was the only one wearing any clothes she was elected – by Rachel – to go on a food-finding mission.

She turned on the light in the kitchen and made her way over to the fridge when she heard footsteps. She turned around, thinking that maybe Rachel wanted to surprise her, but saw no one. Telling herself that it was nothing she turned back to peruse the contents of the fridge. She emerged with her arms full of food and quickly threw together a hummus sandwich for Rachel and a bacon sandwich for herself. With her free hand she grabbed two bottles of water and she left the kitchen. Just as she was about to turn off the light she saw a shadow move behind the curtains and she nearly dropped the sandwiches.

"Shit," she muttered to herself. The shadow moved out of sight and seconds later the backdoor rattled slightly. Quinn swallowed her fear and quietly and quickly went back upstairs, leaving the light in the kitchen on.

"That took you long enough," Rachel said as Quinn entered her bedroom. Quinn ignored her and put the sandwiches and the bottles on the desk.

"Get dressed," she said.

"W-what?"

Quinn's demeanour was confusing her; she was tense and brisk, unlike how she was before she went downstairs.

Quinn didn't answer and threw a pair of sweats and a t-shirt at Rachel. Rachel frowned but got dressed, hesitantly making her way over to Quinn when she was done. "Quinn?" she asked in a small voice.

"There's someone outside."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel looked scared and Quinn knew it was partially her fault, but she was on edge and, _god_, there was someone trying to get inside the house. She took Rachel's hand in her own and sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?" She squeezed Rachel's hand before letting go. "I'll be right back."

"N-no, you're not going down there!"

"Rachel, be quiet," Quinn hissed. "Stay, here."

Quinn made it to the top of the stairs before Rachel attached herself to her back, making it clear that Quinn wasn't going alone. "Fine," Quinn muttered and let Rachel entwine their fingers before they carefully walked down the stairs.

They waited a moment before heading to the living room. There were no shadows or strange noises and Quinn began to believe that she had imagined it when she spotted movement near the front door. She stopped moving and Rachel shot her a questioning glance.

She pointed at the front door and they watched the shadow move. Whoever it was dropped an envelope through the mail slot in the door and left. After a few seconds Rachel moved to pick up the envelope.

The sound of the envelope tearing rung through the house and Quinn waited impatiently to see what was inside.

Rachel gasped when she saw the content of the envelope and looked at Quinn.

"What? What is it?"

"Quinn..."

Quinn steeled herself and took the envelope from Rachel's outstretched hand. She took a quick look at the pictures inside before dropping them. She unlocked the front door and stepped outside but, as she expected, there was no one in sight. "Motherfucker," she said under her breath and she went back inside. After locking the door, she leaned against it and regarded Rachel.

The smaller girl looked somewhere between furious and frightened and Quinn quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped Rachel up in her arms.

"I feel dirty," Rachel mumbled against Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn sighed. She hadn't taken the time to study the pictures in detail but what she did see made her skin crawl. Someone had been watching them all day, it appeared. There were five pictures in total, five different pictures of them having sex. They all focused on Rachel and Quinn _knew_ Finn was behind this but once again, there was no proof.

"We have to call the police," Quinn said, reluctantly. She didn't want anyone to see those pictures but her main concern was Rachel's safety.

Rachel buried her face against Quinn's neck and clung to her. Quinn tightened her hold. "Do you think they were inside?" Rachel asked after a while.

"I don't know, Rachel."

Rachel pulled back and picked up the pictures from where Quinn had dropped them. She looked at them and then at Quinn. She held out a picture of herself sitting on her desk with Quinn kneeling between her legs. "This was taken from the hallway."

Quinn studied the picture and felt bile rise in her throat. This was insane. Neither of them had noticed anything, they were too wrapped up in each other to realise that there was someone standing just a few feet away, taking pictures.

After having studied the rest of the pictures it was overly clear that someone had been inside the house, watching them, all day long. Rachel no longer felt safe in her own home and Quinn decided to take Rachel home with her. She was sure that Finn had no idea where she lived and it eased her mind. She hadn't told her girlfriend about her suspicions and she would keep them to herself for the time being, or until she found something to prove that Finn was stalking Rachel.

* * *

They did call the police and reported the incident. Rachel showed them the first picture, the one of the two of them sleeping, which she had brought at Quinn's insistence and then one of the five pictures they had received that night. They didn't think it was necessary to show all five and the one they chose at least showed them covered by the duvet on Rachel's bed.

The woman who responded to the call, Jamie, and her partner, Rory, told them that they'd go check out the house and see if they could find any footprints or signs of breaking and entering. Jamie also gave both girls her card with her mobile phone number in case the stalker was back.

They both felt more at ease after that and managed to get some sleep.

The next morning they had to deal with Judy, who was extremely angry that Quinn hadn't thought of waking her up that night.

"Mom... There was no point in you being there since everything happened at Rachel's house, not ours."

"I know that, Quinn, but you're my daughter and Rachel might as well be my daughter and I can't believe you haven't told me about this!"

"Judy, I assure you that it wasn't Quinn's intention not to involve you," Rachel said quickly. "But last night was, it was hectic and –"

"It's alright, I understand, but from now on I want both of you to tell me when something is going on, okay?" Judy asked, smiling kindly at her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend. They both nodded solemnly. "Good. I'll go make breakfast and then I expect you to tell me about this."

Quinn grumbled as Rachel nodded again. Once Judy was in the kitchen they snuggled up on the couch.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Finn is behind this?"

"Honestly?" Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I do. I know you don't believe me but there's just something about that guy that screams stalker. Plus, all of the photo's focus on you rather than me and you know Finn has a thing for you."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he's capable of this," Rachel argued. Quinn knew it was pointless, that Rachel would defend Finn, and she sighed wearily.

"I wish you'd believe me," she said softly. "At least promise me you'll be careful around him?"

Rachel felt bad but she just couldn't believe that Finn would do this to her. Yes, she noticed that he is perhaps a bit more obsessed with Rachel than is normal but stalking someone is an entirely different thing. "Of course, Quinn," she said and placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips.

Judy informed them that breakfast was ready and they got up to join her in at the kitchen table. Quinn looked dejected while eating her eggs and bacon and Rachel mentally beat herself up for not believing her girlfriend. She was going to start paying attention to Finn's behaviour from now on before it cost her the love of her life.


	3. Nice Guy

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took so long but things got in the way and then I kind of didn't know where I wanted to go with this story, so, yeah. I don't know when the next update will be but I won't abandon this story, even if it kills me.

* * *

Rachel told her dads what happened when they returned from their trip and they reacted as she had expected: new locks on all doors and no more sleeping with the windows open. Quinn had already agreed to drive her to and from school, which is something she did most days anyway, and she was told to be extra careful. Her daddy, Leroy, handed her a can of mace and told her to keep it on her at all times while Hiram tried to give her a Life Alert button.

Quinn chuckled from her spot next to Rachel. She loved Rachel's dads and she loved when she could clearly see where Rachel got her dramatic streak from.

"Dad, no," Rachel said, rolling her eyes at Quinn.

Hiram sighed loudly, much to Leroy and Quinn's amusement, and put the button in his pocket. Rachel was sure he'd try to sneak it into her backpack but for now, she was saved from being reduced to a helpless senior citizen.

"I just want you to be prepared, Rachel. I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you."

"I know, Dad. You don't have to worry, I have Jamie's private number and Daddy's can of mace and my insanely protective girlfriend. I think I'm prepared."

Quinn smiled at Rachel and turned to nod at Hiram and Leroy. "I won't let anything happen to her, ever."

"We know, sweetheart," Hiram said. "We just can't help but worry."

"It's okay," Rachel said before she got up. "I love you guys." She opened her arms and hugged as much of the two men as she could. Before Quinn knew it she was being pulled to her feet by Leroy and was included into the family hug.

* * *

On Monday Quinn picked Rachel up and drove them to school. She could tell Rachel was nervous and she gently took Rachel's hand, holding it with her right hand. "What's on your mind, baby?"

"I'm just nervous, I guess. I know I said I didn't think Finn was capable of stalking me but, I don't know anymore. I-I feel like – Quinn, I trust you, okay? I trust you more than anyone and I'm-I'm sorry I didn't believe you right away when you told me a-and—"

Quinn softly squeezed Rachel's hand to stop her from rambling. "Rach, it's okay." Rachel shook her head but Quinn carried on. "You're a good person and you refuse to see the bad in people and that's a good thing. It really is and, yes, I wish you'd believed me from the start but I didn't want to push you."

Rachel lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Quinn's hand. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Quinn replied.

Once they got to school Quinn watched Rachel carefully open her locker, half expecting there to be another picture but it was mercifully void of any presents from her stalker. Rachel sighed in relief and smiled at Quinn.

Quinn returned the smile and left Rachel to go get her own books. She opened her locker and took a step back when she looked inside. She had bumped into a passing student but couldn't be bothered to apologise when there was a pile of rotting fish lying on top of her books. It wasn't long before Rachel noticed the commotion near Quinn's locker and she joined her girlfriend. The stench was nearly unbearable and everything inside the locker was ruined.

"Quinn..." Rachel started, helplessly.

"What's going on here?"

The surrounding students dispersed when Coach Sylvester approached, followed by Santana and Brittany. Both girls covered their noses when they came to a halt. Sue glared at Quinn.

"What is the meaning of this, Q? It is forbidden to turn one's locker into a fish market, it says so explicitly in the school guidelines."

Quinn frowned but quickly dismissed Sue's remark. "I didn't do this."

Santana raised an eyebrow and Quinn nodded.

"Clean this mess up, this is unacceptable. My head Cheerio will not smell like a fishwife!" And with that she turned on her heels and marched away, shoving several unsuspecting students into lockers as she passed.

With a sigh Quinn turned to Rachel. "I'm going to ask the janitor for a plastic bag, you should get to class."

Rachel firmly shook her head. "I'm not leaving you to clean this up alone, Quinn. I'll help."

"We'll help too, won't we, San?"

Santana reluctantly agreed and soon they were armed with rubber gloves and garbage bags. They looked at each other and after taking a few deep breaths they began to clean out the locker.

Qqqqqqq

During lunch Rachel took Quinn by the hand and led her over to the auditorium. It was, as expected, empty and they took a seat on the stage.

"Why are we here, Rach?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend," Rachel answered, grinning, while she unpacked the lunch she had made for the both of them. There was bacon for Quinn and vegan quiche for herself.

Quinn accepted the sandwich with a thank you and a quick peck on the cheek before she dug in. "Ugh, I don't think I'll get rid of this fishy smell anytime soon..."

"I know, it's absolutely foul."

Principal Figgins had promised to 'investigate' but everyone knew nothing would come of that. Even Sue had been a better principal than him, which was saying a lot.

They made small talk while eating their lunch, both ignoring what was on their minds: was Quinn next?

Rachel helped Quinn to her feet and laughed when she was suddenly being twirled around by the blonde. "Quinn, stop it," she squealed as she held on a little tighter. Quinn gently lowered her until she was back on her feet and chuckled.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're adorable."

They shared a tender kiss until the bell rang, signifying the start of their afternoon classes. After one last kiss they cleaned their trash and excited the auditorium, both heading in separate directions.

* * *

During glee, Schuester told them to work on their duets so Quinn was once again stuck with Finn. His eyes were on Rachel the entire time and it was starting to bother Quinn.

"Could you stop staring at my girlfriend?"

Finn smirked but didn't respond. He just kept looking over to where Rachel and Santana were sitting.

Her patience was as good as gone when it came to Finn. Proof or not, he's been allowed to be around Rachel for too long. "I'm talking to you, Hudson."

Finally he shifted his gaze from Rachel to Quinn. "Yeah?"

"I said stop staring at Rachel," she hissed.

"It's a free country; I can look at whoever I want to look."

"Not when it comes to Rachel. I'm not kidding, if I see you near her again..."

"Then what?" he asked, challenging her. "What exactly are you going to do, Quinn?"

The way he was looking at her made her skin crawl. It wasn't his usual dopey expression, nor his constipated look, it was much colder and calculating. Quinn didn't reply and he chuckled.

"I thought so."

They hadn't even settled on a song when the bell rang. Finn got up, grabbed his stuff and left the choir room. On his way out he brushed past Rachel, giving Quinn a pointed look. She grit her teeth and watched him leave before she got up.

"Everything okay?"

She tried to give Rachel a reassuring nod but her encounter with Finn had left her feeling uneasy so she shrugged. "I'll be fine. Why don't we go to my house tonight? My mom would love to have you over."

"Sure, I'll just call my dads and we can go."

Rachel dug out her cell phone and called her dad and soon they were on their way to Quinn's place. Rachel noticed how wound-up Quinn was and she knew something must have happened with Finn because she seemed fine before glee started.

"Did Finn say anything?"

"What? No."

"Okay, that was the worst lie ever, Quinn. Tell me?"

Quinn glanced at Rachel and sighed. "I told him to stop staring at you, he said he wouldn't."

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he..." Rachel stopped talking. "Is he provoking you? Let's assume he's my stalker and he put those fish in your locker, and now he's just playing with you?"

"I don't know, Rach. Whatever he's doing, I don't like it."

"I think we should call Jamie."

"And tell her what? We have zero proof."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "For now."

Quinn raised an eyebrow in question.

"If we could get him to slip up..."

"Oh no, no, no, no. We are not baiting him."

"Just listen, Quinn. It's me he's after, not you, but because you're my girlfriend he'll want to, you know, dispose of you."

"_Dispose_ of me?" Quinn shook her head, this was ridiculous.

"Yes, dispose of you," Rachel continued seriously. "And say he hurts you, I can't take that risk."

"Same here, Rachel. It _is_ you he wants and who's to say he won't hurt you once your plan fails, which it will."

Rachel huffed but had to admit – to herself – that Quinn had a point. They arrived at Quinn's home in silence and entered the house. Judy was still at work so the two made themselves comfortable in the living room.

Quinn kept glancing at Rachel; she wasn't sure if they were arguing or if Rachel was just silent because she was thinking but she'd like to know. She shifted closer to the other girl and yawned, exaggerating lightly, and stretched her arms over her head. Already she could see the corner of Rachel's lip turn upwards at her not-so-smooth move. She put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"You're not mad, are you, baby?" she asked, pouting slightly.

"No, I'm not. I am, however, worried."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do tonight so why don't we just, you know, enjoy ourselves until my mom gets back?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend but allowed her to straddle her legs. Looking up at Quinn, she smiled and placed her hands on the girl's thighs, tugging lightly at her Cheerios skirt.

"I'll take that as a yes," Quinn said smugly and lowered herself to kiss Rachel firmly on the lips.


End file.
